Our Little Sophie
by PepperonyOTP
Summary: Sophie is a character that I made up she was originally going to be called Lily but I wanted to change her name, this took a lot of my time to write it took about month to write and I will write a sequel but that will be at Christmas because its going to be a Christmas story


Sophie was a normal 15 year old girl who was walking through the streets of Cardiff, her blue hair waving in the wind as she listened to her ipod. She minding her own business when a large white light appeared in front of her, she didn't know what it was and just walked straight through it, ending up in exactly the same place but it was night when it was morning just a second ago.

"Alright guys see you all tomorrow!" Gwen called as she was leaving the hub, but before she could leave one of the computers started beeping. She turned and came right back.

"Okay what's happening?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Rift activity just outside the hub" Jack replied grabbing everything. The others did the same and they all went up by the water tower to find Sophie looking around confused at what had just happened. They all walked over and went over to the girl.

"Hi we couldn't help but notice you look a little scared so we were thinking do you want to come down into our work so we can ask you a few questions" Jack told her. Sophie just nodded and walked with them down to the hub and into the boardroom.

"So where are you from?" Jack asked.

"Cardiff" Sophie replied.

"What year?"

"2022"

"And what's your name?

"Sophie"

"Your full name"

"Sophie Katie Harper" she looked up at Jack. He was wide eyed and looked over to Owen who also was wide eyed with his mouth slightly open.

"And who are your parents?" Jack asked her looking back.

"Well I only knew them when I was a baby but their names are Gwen Cooper and Owen Harper" Sophie nodded and looked down to the floor. Gwen and Owen exchanged a surprised glance at each other and left the boardroom both at the same time.

"Gwen?" Owen was the first to speak.

"Yeah?" she looked at him.

"Feeling okay?" Owen asked looking down at Gwen's stomach.

"Umm im fine I think" she nodded and went down to the autopsy room to check whether she was pregnant or not. The scan showed up positive as Owen walked in behind her.

"Oh, are you sure its not Rhys' child?" Owen asked her.

"It wouldn't be" Gwen shook her head.

"How do you know?"

"Because its been 5 months since me and Rhys.."

"Oh I see and you and me it was only a few weeks ago" Owen nodded and looked down.

"I think I need to tell him" Gwen looked at Owen in the eyes.

"Okay well you can ring him cant you?" he tilted his head to the right.

"No I want to tell him face to face" Gwen sighed. "Come with me?" she added.

"Yeah sure I will" Owen nodded and smiled. They both grabbed their jackets and walked out of the hub towards Gwen's blue car. Gwen got into the drivers seat while Owen was in the passenger seat. The journey to Gwen's flat was silent while Owen stared out of the window into the street. Soon they arrived at Gwen's flat, she took a deep breath and stopped the car, opened the door and stepped out onto the gravel. Owen followed her as she buzzed herself in and went upstairs into her warm flat. Standing in the kitchen was Rhys. Gwen took a step forward so he could see her and he smiled.

"Hey Gwen you're back early" he stopped when he saw Owen behind her.

"Rhys I have something I need to tell you" Gwen calmly spoke.

"What is it?" Rhys asked not taking his eye of Owen, like the younger man was a threat.

"Rhys, im pregnant one month gone" she looked him in the eye.

"But we haven't…" he looked at Gwen then to Owen, somehow knowing Owen was the father.

"Im sorry but you aren't the dad" she looked to Owen. "Owen is" when she looked back to Rhys she could see the anger and sadness in his eyes.

"Well by the time you get back from work tonight I'll be gone" Rhys told her.

"But Rhys im sorry" Gwen's voice started to crack as tears formed in her eyes.

"No what you did is unforgivable!" Rhys raised his voice a little.

"Come on Gwen, lets get back to work" Owen finally said taking Gwen lightly by the arm. She nodded and went with Owen crying into him as he led her back out to the car. It was her turn to sit in the passenger seat this time. He smiled reassuringly at her and got into the driver seat, starting to drive back to the hub. When they got back he looked over to her, she had stopped crying but her cheeks had tear stains on them. He got out of the car and she did the same, following him silently into the hub where the others were waiting for them.

"Since you two are Sophie's parents you two get to look after her and take her home with one of you" Jack informed them as soon as they came in. They both nodded and Gwen walked down to her desk, leaving Owen with his daughter.

"So Sophie tell me about yourself" Owen smiled instantly getting a father daughter bond.

"Well I'm 15 nearly 16 in 8 months, you're my dad obviously, Gwen's my mum, and well my favourite food is chicken, im not a vegetarian so don't worry about that and im an early riser" she smiled at him.

"Interesting, listen I have a spare room back at my house so that can be your room if you want and I'm going to ask Gwen to stay with me, she just broke up with her boyfriend" Owen replied.

"Aw well its nice that you're looking after her" she looked over at Gwen.

"Yeah, I might even tell her something that I've never told her before" he gazed over at Gwen.

"Oh? And what's that?" Sophie raised an eyebrow.

"That I love her" Owen smiled not taking his gaze off of her.

"Aw that's sweet, tell her now!" Sophie pushed him closer to Gwen, he nodded and walked over to Gwen, he was nervous and had no idea how she would react.

"Hey Gwen, can I talk to you?" he asked her lightly.

"Sure go ahead" she replied seeming more cheerful.

"Well two things one: You can stay with me if you like and Two: I'm in love with you" he told her looking straight into her eyes.

"I-I, Owen is that true?" she blinked at him.

"Yes its all true" he nodded not blinking. She didn't speak and just leant forward placing a soft kiss on his lips. He figured this meant she was in love with him and she was. Sophie was watching them from Owen's desk smiling as she had just gotten her parents together.

About 2 hours later Gwen had moved into Owen's flat with all of her stuff while Sophie was staying in the spare room. They were all out sitting on the sofa talking to each other about Sophie's life.

"So what happened to you that you can remember?" Owen asked her. Sophie bit her lip and looked a little worried at both of them.

"Well, when I was a few months old I got taken by a man named John Hart" Sophie said to them quietly. They both exchanged worried glances to each other.

"Okay well we do know him what did he to you Sophie?" Gwen asked anxiously.

"He looked after me but was so mean to me, I wasn't allowed anything except food, but when I crept out to get some hair dye then dyed my hair, he got mad at me and well" she didn't know how to finish the sentence and pulled up her sleeve showing black bruises.

"Oh Sophie" Gwen looked at the bruises and went to hug her daughter lightly then looking up at Owen.

"We have to keep her safe Owen" she told him, he nodded in agreement.

"Please don't let him hurt me again!" Sophie cried into Gwen's shoulder.

"Shh its alright Sophie we promise that we wont ever let anyone hurt you" Gwen smiled at her reassuringly. Sophie stopped crying and settled in Gwen's arms knowing she was safe with her parents.

"Come on its late and we've all had a long and weird day, lets get to bed" Owen told them both. Gwen's grip on Sophie loosened as she stood up kissing Sophie's forehead and walked into the bedroom. Owen came over to Sophie and also kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Sophie" he smiled.

"Night dad" she smiled back and got up going into her room. He smiled and went into his room where Gwen was in her pyjamas and was already asleep. He lay next to her and watched her sleep for a while before falling asleep himself.

Gwen was the first to wake up in the morning, she stretched as she sat up and looked over at Owen sleeping by her side so peacefully. He woke up and opened his eyes slowly looking up at her.

"Morning" she smiled at him.

"Morning" he smiled back and sat up in the bed before getting up and walking out the room, she followed him out and looked over to Sophie's door.

"I'll go wake her" she smiled and went over to the door opening it slowly.

"Sophie, come on you need to wake up now sweetie" Gwen smiled and walked over to Sophie's bed. Sophie woke up and sat up stretching and blinking to get herself more awake.

"Hey how'd you sleep?" Gwen asked her.

"The best I have ever slept" Sophie replied with a grin on her face.

"Good glad to hear it" Gwen smiled at her, Sophie yawned a little and threw her legs over the bed.

"Come on we have to get to the hub, we can get Jack to give you a job" Gwen told her and winked.

"Awesome, sounds great" Sophie smiled and hugged Gwen, Gwen hugged Sophie back and they both broke out of the hug.

They arrived at the hub and it was empty, no Jack, no Ianto, no Tosh. Nobody.

"Where is everyone?" Gwen asked out loud turning to Owen.

"I don't know, maybe they're on a weevil hunt" Owen shrugged and looked around.

"Go outside and check if the SUV's there" Gwen told him smiling a little.

Owen nodded and did as he was told while Gwen and Sophie waited down in the hub.

"Hi girls" a voice said behind them that they both knew all to well. They turned slowly and sure enough standing there smirking away to himself was John Hart.

"What do you want?" Gwen demanded standing in front of Sophie.

"Oh a mothers bond with her daughter is so strong" John laughed and took a step towards them both.

"Keep away from her, she told me what you did!" Gwen tried to keep Sophie protected.

"There's no point in protecting her you're both coming with me" John replied glaring at them.

"Only if she's safe!" Gwen snapped at him glaring right back, John shrugged and walked over towards them both until he was so close that his nose was nearly touching Gwen's.

"Take hold of her hand and then put your other hand on this" he held up his hand with the vortex manipulator on, Gwen did as she was told and they all disappeared.

Owen came in a few minutes after they had gone and looked around for them.

"Gwen? Soph?" he called out to them but he had no answer, he looked round and found some paper with writing on that read: _Meet at the bar we first saw each other and bring Jacks safe if you want to save Gwen and Sophie….. John _

_Owen instantly knew which John it was, he screwed the piece of paper into a small ball and stormed up to Jack's office to get the safe. He also saw the vortex manipulator and figured John would want that too, so he grabbed them both and went down to the pub where he first found out about John Hart._

"_Right ladies you stay here until Doctor Harper comes to the rescue" John smirked at them._

"_What are you going to do to him?" Gwen asked as John handcuffed her to a bar stool, doing the same to Sophie on the next bar stool over from Gwen. _

"_Nothing unless he doesn't bring what I asked him for" John looked over to the door as he heard it open and saw Owen walking in an angry look on his face. He went straight up to John and rammed the same into him. John smiled not feeling any pain and grasped the small metal safe._

"_Now where's my daughter and where's Gwen?" Owen asked in a demanding tone._

"_Before you go to them, there is just one thing" John told him._

"_What is it?" Owen asked glaring at John like he was a bug that had to be killed instantly. _

"_You have to choose who to save, your own blood and relation or the girl you love and can have lots more babies with" John smirked and raised an eyebrow. Owen had his mouth open like he was catching flies and his eyes started filling up with tears._

"_Owen! Choose Sophie you don't need me" Gwen called out to him hearing what John had said._

"_Tick tock Harper choose now!" John demanded._

"_I choose Gwen but at least let me say goodbye to my daughter" Owen pleaded. John nodded and went to un-cuff Gwen as Owen went over to Sophie and knelt down beside her._

"_Soph, shh I have a plan, hold your arm out" Owen told her whispering. _

_Sophie did as she was told without question and Owen put the vortex manipulator on her wrist pressing a few buttons and she disappeared. Afterwards he went over to Gwen and led her out not taking a second glance at John. Gwen didn't even look at Owen and tried to keep away from him._

"_Gwen? What' wrong?" Owen asked her._

"_You left our daughter with him" she replied quietly._

"_Gwen-" he started._

"_We promised her that she wouldn't get hurt by him again" she raised her voice a little._

"_Gwen! I sent her back home, I took Jack's vortex manipulator" Owen told her calmly. Gwen looked at him and smiled a little dragging Owen back to the car and driving home. When they arrived Gwen rushed in and saw Sophie standing by the sofa, she ran over and hugged her tightly._

"_Oh Sophie I thought I lost you" Gwen sighed happily and Sophie smiled when Owen came in. Sophie smiled at Owen and Gwen pulled out of the hug, Sophie ran over to Owen and hugged him tight._

"_Thank you" Sophie whispered hugging him closely, Owen said nothing and hugged her back with tears starting to form in his eyes. Gwen looked at Owen and smiled, she knew that Owen really did love her and he loved Sophie too and she loved him. _

_It was 8 months later and Gwen was heavily pregnant, her and Owen had become like the parents of the hub, with Sophie being the daughter, Jack and Ianto the uncles and Tosh the aunt. They were all one big happy family. Gwen and Owen were more in love than ever and nobody really minded them going around the hub kissing sometimes and being totally loved up. Even Tosh didn't care because she wanted them to be happy with each other and she knew they were happy together with Sophie as well._

_It was a normal day in the hub with everyone doing their normal routine, Sophie helped out with Ianto giving out the coffee and making sure people were happy. Gwen was walking back to her desk from the autopsy room when she felt a twinge in her stomach, she held it and went to sit down on the sofa._

"_Owen!" she shouted loudly, Owen and all of the others came rushing over worried._

"_What's up Gwen?" Owen asked kneeling down in front of her._

"_I think my water j-just broke" she groaned a little and held onto his shoulders._

"_Jack we need to get her to hospital!" Owen told Jack while him and Ianto helped Gwen up onto her feet. They got her out to the SUV and Jack drove them to the hospital._

"_Come on Gwen, deep breaths" Owen kept reassuring her, Gwen had Owen's hand held tight and was breathing fast and heavy, groaning at times at the pain in her stomach. Jack arrived at the hospital and they got Gwen in, the receptionist behind the desk told them to wait in a room but only family could go with her, so Owen accompanied Gwen while the others waited in the waiting room._

_After what felt like days of waiting, Gwen was finally let out with a beautiful baby girl._

"_Any names?" the nurse asked._

"_Sophie" Owen smiled down at Gwen and the new born Sophie._

"_Sophie Katie Harper" Gwen added quickly and smiled back at Owen._

_They all left the hospital and they were all happy, Jack dropped Gwen, Owen and the 2 Sophie's back to their house. Gwen and Owen had already sorted out a nursery on one half of the older Sophie's room._

"_Home sweet home" Owen grinned and let Gwen in first to take the newborn Sophie in, quickly followed by the older Sophie. Gwen took in the newborn and sat on the sofa with her while Owen walked with the older Sophie over to her room to keep her company._

"_You okay Soph?" Owen asked her as she sat down on her bed._

"_Im fine" Sophie looked to the floor._

"_You sure?" Owen asked sitting next to her._

"_What are you going to do when you lose me because of John?" Sophie asked looking at him in the eyes with tears starting to form in her own._

"_I know, Im scared of when that's going to happen" Owen nodded and looked at the floor._

"_Well it will be a month from now" Sophie replied a tear running down her cheek._

"_You told us you were a few months old" Owen said to her._

"_I know, I lied I was one month" Sophie looked back down to the floor._

"_Oh Sophie another thing" Owen said going out of the room and coming back in with a huge box wrapped in blue striped wrapping paper._

"_Happy Birthday" Owen smiled and handed her the box, Sophie smiled and tore open the paper and opened the box, inside was a huge blown up picture of her, Gwen and Owen together._

"_Thanks its great, I love it" Sophie smiled._

_It was a month later and Owen was dreading what was coming, he hadn't told Gwen so it was just a secret between him and the older Sophie. It was night time and everyone was sleeping peacefully, but Owen couldn't sleep, he knew what was coming and he knew he couldn't stop it or it would create a paradox. He just lay there awake staring up at the ceiling, he always did when he was worried, he couldn't bear to look at Gwen, he didn't want to see her sleeping happily and then see her expression change when she wakes up and finds her baby is gone. He heard the door to the front open and he sighed lightly, then came footsteps into Sophie's room. _

"_Please don't hurt her John" he whispered to himself meaning the older Sophie, as he knew that he would hurt the baby. He heard the younger Sophie whine a little and then the footsteps faded out and the door closed. _

_The next morning Gwen awoke to find Owen gone from her side, she sat up and got out of the bed, walking into the living room to find him sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands. _

"_Owen? What's wrong?" Gwen asked not knowing about the baby being gone._

"_It's Sophie" Owen replied through his hands._

"_Which Sophie?" Gwen asked still not suspecting anything._

"_The baby" Owen looked up at her, and she knew he had been crying because his eyes were red._

"_Where is she?" Gwen asked catching on to what had happened._

"_John took her last night when you were all asleep" Owen replied simply._

"_And you didn't try and stop him?" Gwen asked raising her voice a little._

"_It would of created a paradox and we wouldn't have the grown up Sophie with us now, so she cant warn us in the past that John will come!" Owen also raised his voice. Gwen broke down on the floor crying and Owen came over, putting his arm around her and hugging her close._

"_We still have the older Sophie that we can protect, and Gwen we can always have another kid" Owen reassured her, Gwen just nodded and cried into Owen's shirt. _

"_I love you" she whispered quietly to him._

"_Love you too" Owen replied kissing the top of her head._

_The End_


End file.
